


theyre barking like dogs

by gothtwink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Cuddles, F/M, Kink, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, lmk if i need to add any tags :), non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtwink/pseuds/gothtwink
Summary: Non-sexual pet play with puppy Ethan and owners Mark and Amy
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay more pet play :)

"Can I slap you?" Mark asks, gently cupping Ethan's face with both his hands. 

Ethan thinks for moment before shaking his head no, jostling Mark's hand off his face. 

"Okay, can I pet you?" 

Ethan nods his head enthusiastically, and he starts wiggling from excitement. He knows he's supposed to be quiet right now, per Mark's instructions, so he suppresses a whine and hopes his wiggling gets the message across. 

Mark chuckles and starts petting Ethan's hair, running his fingers through the overgrown mess and scratching his scalp lightly. Ethan settles down and closes his eyes, clearly enjoying the gentle treatment. 

While Ethan's eyes are shut Mark admires the rest of his body. He's sitting on his heels on their and Amy's bed, naked except for a brightly patterned pair of shorts and a dog collar. The dog collar is one Amy picked out for him, it has a black background and small green aliens on it. The shorts are rucked up, and under them sit soft leather restraints, which connect to a matching pair of restraints on his wrists. They attach with a short chain, not allowing Ethan to move his hands more then a couple inches away from his thighs. He yanks at them frequently, forgetting they are there and wanting to be handsy with Mark. But he isn't allowed to. Not tonight. 

"Thank you for telling me you didn't want me to slap you," Mark says softly, not wanting to break the silence, but wanting to make sure Ethan knew he was more than happy to respect all his boundaries, regardless of their plans for the night. 

Ethan opens his mouth to respond but Mark interrupts before he can get a word out. 

"No, puppies don't talk, unless you're safewording you are silent." Mark's voice leaves no room for argument, though he knows Ethan will listen regardless of his tone. He's clearly in a sweet and compliant mood. 

Ethan closes his mouth and pushes his head into Mark's hands, which had stopped moving when Ethan almost broke. 

"Good boy," Mark says, happily continuing to pet him. As he pets him, Ethan's eyes unfocus, and he becomes less fidgety. 

After awhile of being pet, Ethan has settled completely. His eyes are closed and he looks thoroughly content. However, dog days aren't a frequent thing and Mark decides it's time for fun. 

As he removes his hands from Ethan's mess of hair the brunet boy opens his eyes, looking slight disgruntled by Mark's choice to stop petting him. 

However, he soon perks up when Mark grabs a leash laying on a nearby. Ethan whines a bit, unsure if he's allowed to make noise again, but Mark doesn't reprimand him so he assumes it fine. 

As Mark attaches his leash to his collar, and unattaches the restraints on his thighs and wrists, Ethan can't help but make excited noises. His "barking" is loud, and Mark tries to shush him in between laughs, but Ethan pays him no mind. 

He stops barking abruptly when there's a knock on the door. Mark says a quick come in before moving to put the restraints away. Amy enters, and sees Ethan on the bed, trying to figure out how to jump down without entangling himself in the leash. 

Amy chuckles and grabs the leash, lightly tugging Ethan toward her, and consequently off the bed. He doesn't land gracefully but he quickly rights himself and hurries over to Amy's side. He kneels in front of her on the floor, pushing his head into her hip for attention. As she starts lightly scratching Ethan's head with her nails Mark walks back over. 

"Dog day, I assume?" She asks rhetorically. 

Mark smirks and quips back, "What gave it away?"

They both look down to Ethan leaning against Amy's leg, sitting on his haunches, enjoying the scratches. 

Amy looks back to Mark and asks "What are your plans for him today?"

"I thought about doing some training. We still have some beef jerky in there I think."

Ethan grumbles at that, annoyed that they were doing training again. The last time he had a dog day they had done training. And the time before that. 

Amy chuckles and squats in front of Ethan. She fluffs up his hair and says "Aw you're such a grumbly boy" in the voice she uses with Henry. 

Ethan continues pouting, until she suggests they do a play day. Mark agrees, knowing Ethan hasn't had puppy play time in awhile. Ethan brightens up at that and starts barking yet again. Amy shushes him and grabs his leash. 

"I'm doing this so you get energy out, but you better be good," she warns. Ethan quiets down and settles for wriggling his whole body to show his excitement. He stays silent, the only noise being his collar jingling and Mark moving around the room grabbing toys. Amy absentmindedly pats his head while Mark grabs all the things they need. 

Once Mark is done he walks over to Amy and smiles. "Ready?" 

She returns the smile and replies "Yep!" before giving him a peck on the lips and heading out the bedroom door, tugging Ethan's leash and making sure he follows. 

The puppy walks behind her, frowning since he couldn't be on all fours yet due to hardwood floors. Once they're outside Amy unclips his leash and tells Ethan to sit. He sits and Mark comes out when the other three pups, all equally excited to be out enjoying the sun. Chica, Henry, Spencer take off running, but Ethan doesn't get the command to do the same. 

He looks balefully up at Mark and Amy and they laugh at him before telling him to go play as well. Ethan takes off on all fours after the pups, running around the grassy part of the yard with them. The warm afternoon is perfect for running around, and he enjoys the feeling of the sun on his skin. 

All the pups absolutely love it, chasing each other and occasionally the smaller dogs tackling one another. After awhile of free play Amy and Mark start throwing toys for the dogs. Ethan sits next to the two of them, panting, as they coo at the dogs and retrieve the toys so they can continuing playing. 

Ethan tries to be patient, knowing he will have time to play with his toys inside, but after a few minutes he can't help but pull out the puppy eyes again. 

Mark seems to take notice of his longing expression and with a chuckle he says to Amy, "Let's go inside."

They call the dogs and walk into the cool house. Once inside the dogs run over to their water bowl, and Mark gets a separate one for Ethan. After they've all had their fill of water, Amy takes the tuckered out dogs to bed while Mark tells Ethan to sit and stay by the backdoor before following her. Once the dogs are put up Amy and Mark decide its time to give their special puppy attention. 

Amy grabs some knee pads and wrist supports, while Mark grabs Ethan's favorite toy. It's a soft, squeaky, green duck. They return to the kitchen to see Ethan sitting on his heels with his hands in front of him, right where they left him.

"Good boy! Paw," Amy says holding out her hand. When Ethan gives her his hand she praises him and puts the wrist brace on, repeating the action with his other hand. She then puts the knee pads on him and turns to Mark. 

Mark squeaks the soft toy he's holding and Ethan barks in excitement. 

"Go get it!" Mark says, tossing the duck through an archway into the living room. Ethan scrambles after it on all fours, delicately picks it up, and then scrambles back to Mark. 

The puppy makes a happy noise around the toy in his mouth and shakes it. His front is bowed to the floor, and he shakes his hips to imitate a dog wagging. He growls a bit, making eye contact with Mark, clearly trying to provoke him into chasing him. 

Mark fakes a jump at him and he scurries behind Amy. She laughs and takes the toy from Ethan to throw it again. Her and Mark takes turns throwing the toy for him, occasionally chasing him around the living room when he won't drop the toy. 

He quickly tires out, after spending time running around the yard and the house Ethan decides he's done playing. He sits on the rug, panting, looking at Amy and Mark and hoping they get the message. 

"Aw is the puppy tired?" Mark asks, helping Ethan take the wrist supports and knee pads off. Ethan nods and Amy sits on the couch and pats the empty cushion beside her. He jumps up on the couch and curls up against her. Mark sits on his other side and boxes him in. 

Ethan sighs happily, more than pleased to have both of his owners' heat surrounding him. Amy has one arm resting on his back and the other hand petting his hair. Mark has one hand resting on Amy's arm, and the other is petting Ethan's thigh. Ethan closes his eyes and he quickly falls asleep to the murmur of the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ethan wakes up he feels groggy and too warm. The room is dimmer than when he went to sleep, and quieter. He feels a light pressure on his back, and he quickly realizes someone put a blanket on him. 

He looks towards his feet and sees Mark, and then he turns slightly to look up and see Amy. He's relieved to see both of them still here, waiting for him. Staying with him. 

Amy and Mark notice he's awake due to his shifting around and they look fondly at him. 

"Hey bud," Amy says, choosing a neutral nickname, unsure if Ethan is still in pupspace or not. 

"Hey," he replies, voice gravelly from barking earlier. Mark rises off the couch and heads into the kitchen and a moment later Ethan hears a cabinet open and the sink turn on. 

"How're you feeling?" Amy asks, her hand finding its way back into Ethan's hair. She doesn't quite pet him, but she runs her fingers through his hair. 

Ethan pushes the blanket off himself and closes his eyes. "Hot" he replies shortly, still waking up and not feeling up to speaking full sentences. Amy urges him to sit up and when he does he notices Mark holding a glass of water for him. He accepts it with a grateful nod and takes a large drink of it. 

As he swallows he notices that he's still wearing his collar. Normally Mark and Amy don't let him sleep in it (for safety reasons they say), but they must have decided it was fine for his short nap. 

After taking a few more sips of his water Ethan turns to Amy and scratches his neck. He tries to find the words to ask her to take it off, but it's difficult. He knows it will help him come fully out of headspace but a part of him clings to the item and the   
comfort it holds. 

"Ethan, look at me," Mark says in a low tone, "You're okay, we're right here. Nothing is going change when your collar comes off, we still love you and you're still our boy."

Ethan looks down from Marks eyes and he puts his head against his chest. Amy hands are on his shoulders, rubbing up and down his arms soothingly. 

Her hands move up his arms until they rest on the juncture between his neck and shoulders. 

"May I?" she asks softly. Ethan nods into Mark's chest and when she undoes the snap buckle of the collar he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

Mark wraps his arms around Ethan and murmurs "Good boy" as Amy sets the collar on the coffee table. Amy joins their hug and Ethan focuses on his breathing. 

After a moment he asks "Can I have clothes?" 

"Of course, whatever you need," Mark replies tenderly. 

Amy and Mark release Ethan from their hold and then they get off the couch and both offer him a hand. They pull him to his feet and walk to their room, all staying close together since Ethan is especially clingy after pet play scenes. 

After they get their room Amy and Mark sit on the bed while Ethan grabs a hoodie and sweatpants. 

"Hey Eth?" Mark says quietly. Amy glances at him with a curious look. She can tell he's... nervous? Concerned? Something along those lines. 

"Yeah?" He replies, his voice muffled from in the closet. 

"Did anything bother you during the scene today?"

Ethan walks out of the closet, fully dressed, with a confused look on his face.   
"No it was good, I needed that. Why?"

"I just wasn't sure if I did something wrong since the scene turned out a little different than what we planned." Mark says, looking at his lap. 

"No, nothing was wrong, I just went into subspace and didn't want to play rough today. I don't know, I wasn't really in the mood to obey or have sex or anything. I just needed to be a dog and relax."

"Okay, as long as nothing happened and made you uncomfortable."

Ethan plops on the bed between Mark and Amy. He leans into Mark and smiles. 

"Today was good. Very good. Thank you guys," he says as he pulls Amy into their cuddle pile. 

Amy kisses the top of his head and Mark gives him grin. 

"You're welcome, puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> im probably going to end up writing another pet play fic after this,, i have too many ideas im so sorry ive gone down a rabbit hole


End file.
